Our Love
by audy.elf
Summary: Sebuah kisah antara keluarga Kim dan Tan. Kedua pihak keluarga yang ingin menjodohkan anak-anaknya. Cast : All Super Junior Member. YeWook-KangTeuk-HanChul-KyuMin-HaeHyuk-SiBum-ZhouRy-ShindongxOC. GS/ Uke as Yeoja/ No Boys Love!
1. Chapter 1

Our Love

Cast : All Couple Super Junior

Especially : YeWook

Other:

KangTeuk

HanChul

HaeHyuk

KyuMin

SiBum

Zhoury

Shindong + Other Cast

Caution : Uke as GenderSwitch

Genre : Romance, Family, Humor

Rated : T

Happy Reading ~~

 **Author Pov**

Suasana hening tengah memenuhi sebuah ruangan yang didalamnya terdapat pasangan KangTeuk dan Hanchul. Kedua pasangan tersebut hanya terdiam seperti patung, tampak tidak ada yang ingin membuka pembicaraan. Heechul yang sudah merasa bosan dengan keheningan yang dideranya pun langsung angkat bicara.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan terhadap anak-anak kita? Siapa yang akan kita jodohkan pertama?"

Pertanyaan Heechul membuat Hangeng, Kangin, dan Leeteuk berpikir. Tidak mudah untuk bisa menyatukan anak-anak mereka. Belum ada satu pun anak dari keluarga Tan Hangeng dan Heechul yang bertemu dengan anak dari Kim YoungWoon (Kangin) dan Leeteuk. Semua ini berawal dari reuni SMA mereka seminggu yang lalu.

 **#Flashback**

Malam yang sangat berkesan bagi Neul Param High School di sebuah villa yang terletak di pulau Jeju. Tampak keramaian memenuhi villa tersebut. Ya, para alumni Neul Param High School 24 tahun yang lalu sedang merayakan pesta reuninya. Saat yang tepat untuk melepaskan kerinduan mereka di masa-masa mereka masih duduk di bangku SMA. Momen reuni ini sangat dinantikan oleh Leeteuk dan Kangin. Mereka terus kesana-kemari menyapa setiap teman lama mereka.

"Hei Jonghyun apa kabar?" tanya Kangin seraya memeluk Jonghyun sahabatnya di SMA.

"Baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?" sahut Jonghyun dengan gembira dan membalas pelukan Kangin.

"Aku juga baik-baik saja. Sudah lama sekali ya tidak bertemu, dan kau sama sekali tidak berubah dari dulu!"

"Hahaha! Ne kau ini bisa saja! Bagaimana kabarmu Teukkie?" Jonghyun yang melihat Leeteuk ada di belakang Kangin pun langsung menanyakan keadaannya, yang notabene Leeteuk adalah sahabat istrinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Jongie. Key tidak ikut kemari?" balas Leeteuk sembari mencari keberadaan Key.

"Key sengaja tidak kubawa kemari karena dia sedang hamil anak ke-3. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya jika dia ikut kemari" jelas Jonghyun kepada Leeteuk dan dibalas anggukan Leeteuk dan Kangin

Setelah berbincang dengan Jonghyun, Kangin dan Leeteuk pun beralih menghampiri teman mereka yang lain. Ditengah keramaian tersebut, seseorang sedang menarik perhatian para alumni.

"Ya! Selamat datang chingudeul di Neul Param High School. Saya Eric Mun yang dulu menjadi ketua OSIS di Neul Param High School. Saya akan menjadi MC pada malam ini dan akan mengajak chingudeul semua untuk bernostalgia" ucapan Eric langsung disambut meriah oleh orang-orang yang berada di acara tersebut.

"Saya akan memanggilkan 1 pasangan yang dulu memenangkan event yang OSIS adakan yaitu King&Queen. Yang masih ingat kita akan sambut… Hangeng dan Heechul!"

Tampak 1 pasangan serasi muncul dari balik pintu. Mereka bergandengan tangan dan tersenyum. Hangeng yang terlihat sangat tampan menggunakan tuxedo hitam dan disebelahnya Heechul yang menggunakan cheongsam merah. Para namja yang berada di sana terpesona melihat kecantikan Heechul yang tidak berubah selama 24 tahun ini. Hangeng adalah namja yang beruntung mendapatkan yeoja secantik Heechul.

Setelah acara nostalgia selesai. Leeteuk dan Kangin berupaya untuk bertemu dengan Hangeng dan Heechul. Mereka berempat juga bersahabat dekat. Dari situlah pertemuan mereka kembali sampai saat ini.

 **#Flashback end**

Kembali lagi ke pembicaraan antara mereka berempat. Kangin pun mulai mencoba angkat bicara.

"Yang pasti, aku akan menjodohkan Yesung terlebih dahulu. Yesung secepatnya akan menggantikanku di perusahaan" jelas Kangin.

"Tapi yeobo, Yesung masih kuliah di Jepang. Yesung tidak akan setuju jika dijodohkan sebelum ia lulus kuliah" ucap Leeteuk tertuju pada Kangin.

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya Teukkie jika Yesung dikenalkan terlebih dahulu kepada anak-anak kami. Karena Yesung anak tertua di keluargamu dan dia seorang namja, maka kami perbolehkan dia untuk memilih siapa yang ingin dijodohkan dengannya" balas Heechul dengan lembut.

"Iya aku sangat setuju pada Chullie"

Leeteuk dan Hangeng pun ikut setuju mendengar pernyataan Heechul.

"Hmm inilah foto anak-anak kami. Kita sepakat bahwa Yesung lah yang akan menjadi anak pertama yang kita jodohkan" Hangeng menyodorkan 5 foto yeoja cantik dan imut alias anaknya itu.

"Gomawo Han.. aku akan mengirim foto-foto ini kepada Yesung besok" ucap Kangin sembari melihat foto-foto tersebut.

Hari sudah malam. Hangeng dan Heechul pun pamit untuk pulang. Kangin dan Leeteuk pun beralih ke kamar mereka.

 **Yesung Pov**

Pagi yang cerah di kota Tokyo. Rasanya hari ini sangat berbeda dari hari-hari yang lain. Karena hari ini aku libur. Hanya hari ini. Aku kuliah di Waseda University jurusan seni dan 2 semester lagi aku akan lulus. Mengapa aku tidak memilih untuk kuliah di Korea? Mudah saja, karena aku ingin mencari pengalaman baru di negeri orang. Tapi sekarang aku sangat merindukan Korea. Aku ingin cepat lulus dan kembali ke Korea bertemu dengan appa, umma dan keempat dongsaeng ku.

Di hari libur ini aku sama sekali tidak memiliki rencana untuk pergi kemana-mana. Aku hanya ingin bermalas-malasan hari ini. Aku memilih untuk bermain laptop seharian mungkin (?) menurutku, kegiatan seperti ini lebih menyenangkan.

TING

Kulihat ada 1 pesan masuk ke emailku. Ternyata email dari appa. Tumben sekali appa mengirimkanku email. Karena penasaran langsung saja kubuka email itu. Dan yang kutemukan adalah 5 foto yeoja yang tidak kukenal sama sekali.

"Mwo? Foto siapa ini? Apa yang dimaksud oleh appa sampai mengirim foto seperti ini"

 **Author Pov**

Yesung pun langsung mencari ponselnya dan berniat untuk menelepon sang umma.

"Yeoboseyo, umma! Mengapa appa mengirimkan 5 foto yeoja ke emailku?"

"Ne chagiya, appa dan umma akan menjodohkanmu. Kau pilih 1 dari 5 yeoja itu ne?"

"Umma, aku belum lulus kuliah. Aku tidak ingin menikah cepat"

"Ne umma mengerti, tapi ini hanya untuk mengikat saja. Kau tetap akan menikah setelah kau lulus. Sudah ya chagiya.. umma mau arisan dulu. Kau pilih saja dan beritahu appamu"

Telepon pun dimatikan secara sepihak. Yesung masih bingung akan perkataan umma nya. Menurut Yesung, menikah sangat jauh dalam pemikirannya saat ini. Tetapi Yesung sadar bahwa dirinya adalah anak tertua yang harus bisa membanggakan appa dan umma nya. Yesung pun kembali melihat email dari appa nya itu.

"Semuanya yang difoto ini cantik dan manis" gumam Yesung pelan.

Dilihatnya satu persatu foto itu dengan teliti. Ini semua menyangkut masa depannya. Yesung harus bisa memilih yeoja yang benar-benar bisa mendampingi hidupnya. Salah satu foto dari 5 foto itu berhasil menarik perhatian Yesung. Dari data yang dikirimkan appa nya, ia tertarik pada yeoja ini.

Nama : Tan Ryeowook

Umur : 19 tahun

Golongan Darah : O

Tinggi : 175cm

Hobi : Menyanyi dan Memasak

Studi : Inha University

Wajah manis Ryeowook mampu memikat hati Yesung. Yesung pun tersenyum dan dirinya merasa bahwa Ryeowook lah orang yang tepat. Ia pun langsung membalas email appanya.

(Appa, aku ingin kenal lebih lagi dengan Tan Ryeowook. Aku rasa dialah yang tepat. Gomawo appa!)

TBC

Annyeonghaseyo Chingudeul! Inilah chapter pertama dari ff Our Love. Buat ide cerita boleh di request. Review ya dan boleh kasih kritik dan saran. Gomawo-yo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Our Love

Chapter II

Cast : All Couple Super Junior

Especially : YeWook

Other:

KangTeuk

HanChul

HaeHyuk

KyuMin

SiBum

Zhoury

Shindong + Other Cast

Caution : Uke as GenderSwitch

Genre : Romance, Family, Humor

Rated : T

Happy Reading ~~

Cerita sebelumnya…

"Yeoboseyo, umma! Mengapa appa mengirimkan 5 foto yeoja ke emailku?"

"Ne chagiya, appa dan umma akan menjodohkanmu. Kau pilih 1 dari 5 yeoja itu ne?"

"Umma, aku belum lulus kuliah. Aku tidak ingin menikah cepat"

"Ne umma mengerti, tapi ini hanya untuk mengikat saja. Kau tetap akan menikah setelah kau lulus. Sudah ya chagiya.. umma mau arisan dulu. Kau pilih saja dan beritahu appamu"

Wajah manis Ryeowook mampu memikat hati Yesung. Yesung pun tersenyum dan dirinya merasa bahwa Ryeowook lah orang yang tepat. Ia pun langsung membalas email appanya.

(Appa, aku ingin kenal lebih lagi dengan Tan Ryeowook. Aku rasa dialah yang tepat. Gomawo appa!)

Author Pov

Pagi yang cerah di kota Seoul. Semua orang berjalan dengan cepat, tampaknya orang-orang tersebut memiliki kesibukan yang sangat penting. Di tengah kesibukan kota Seoul tersebut, 2 orang yeoja cantik dan manis berjalan beriringan dengan santainya. Ya, 2 yeoja itu adalah Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang kerap kali disapa dengan panggilan Wookie dan Hyukkie. Mereka adalah 2 bersaudara. Hubungan mereka sangat dekat daripada hubungan dengan 3 saudara lainnya. Umur mereka semua hanya berjarak 1 tahun. Sungmin sebagai anak pertama di keluarga Tan. Lalu Hyukkie anak kedua, dilanjut dengan Ryeowook, lalu Kibum dan anak paling bungsu adalah Henry.

Wookie dan Hyukkie tengah berjalan menuju universitas yang sama dimana mereka menuntut ilmu, hanya saja mereka beda jurusan. Wookie mengambill jurusan seni musik, dan Hyukkie mengambil jurusan teknik kimia.

Tanpa terasa mereka pun akhirnya sampai di Inha University.

"Hyukkie eonnie! Aku langsung masuk ke kelas saja ya.. aku takut terlambat karena yang mengajar jam pertama adalah dosen paling killer di jurusan musik" jelas Wookie.

"Ne Wookie.. kau harus cepat! Eonnie tidak mau kau sampai menangis di koridor karena dihukum dosenmu itu!" goda Hyukkie sambil tertawa.

"Aishh eonnie! kau ini senang sekali menggodaku seperti itu! Aku sudah tidak secengeng itu!" ucap Wookie dengan ketus dan langsung pergi meninggalkan si pemilik gummy smile itu.

Wookie pun berlari di koridor karena takut terlambat. Ya salahnya sendiri masih bisa berjalan santai saat menuju kampus. Saat Wookie berlari, ada sesuatu yang menghalangi jalannya Wookie.

"Kau mau kemana? Kau tahu bahwa kau sudah terlambat?" suara berat seorang namja menginterupsi Wookie.

"A-ah mi-mianhae Siwon oppa.. tadi di perjalanan aku memiliki sedikit kendala sehingga aku terlambat" jelas Wookie dengan terbata-bata.

"Lain kali kau jangan sampai terlambat Ryeowook-ah.. ini kuberikan kau surat peringatan.. kau beruntung hari ini. Dosen yang mengajar di kelasmu sedang ada urusan. Jadi kau bebas dari amarahnya" balas seorang namja yang bernama Siwon.

"Gomawo oppa! Aku janji tidak akan terlambat lagi. Permisi" Wookie pun membungkukan badannya dan melesat pergi.

Siwon adalah ketua himpunan organisasi mahasiswa di Inha University. Setiap pagi ia berkeliling ke setiap jurusan akademik hanya untuk memantau mahasiswa yang terlambat atau berusaha membolos. Selain itu, Siwon juga terkenal dengan ketampanannya dan juga prestasinya. Tak heran dirinya terpilih sebagai ketua himpunan dan memiliki banyak penggemar.

Eunhyuk Pov

Hahh.. hari ini aku sedang malas sekali. Bagaimana tidak.. hari ini akan menjadi hari praktek melelahkan sedunia. Belum lagi tugas-tugas berdatangan untuk ujian 3 minggu lagi. Aku berjalan menuju lab kimia setelah selesai mengenakan jas labku. Ya hari ini adalah materi paling rumit selama aku berada di jurusan kimia ini. Aku akan praktek biomolekul dan sistem sel. Sangat melelahkan.

Kulihat Kwon sonsaenim masuk ke ruang lab. Semua yang tadinya sibuk mengobrol langsung terdiam. Namun aku juga melihat seorang namja berjalan di belakang Kwon sonsaenim. Namja yang terlihat tampan, membuat para mahasiswi bertanya-tanya siapakah namja tersebut.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!"

"Pagi.." jawab para mahasiswa dengan serentak

"Hari ini kita akan praktek tentang biomolekul dan sistem sel. Materi ini akan masuk kedalam ujian kalian 3 minggu ke depan. Jadi harap untuk semuanya memperhatikan.. arraseo?" jelas Kwon sonsaenim.

"Arraseo sonsae!"

"Dan disini saya bersama dengan seorang mahasiswa dari Myongji University. Hari ini dia akan membantu saya mengajari kalian" ucap Kwon sonsae. Semua mahasiswa melongo melihat namja tampan itu. Sudah tampan, pintar pula.

"Annyeonghaseyo, naneun Kim Donghae imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Donghae.. tidak perlu formal dalam memanggilku"

Semua mahasiswi pun berteriak begitu mendengar namanya. Setelah Kwon sonsae berdehem keras, semuanya pun langsung terdiam. Materi ini pun langsung dimulai. Lagipula apa spesialnya seorang Kim Donghae? Kuakui dirinya memang tampan, tapi kalau hanya itu saja, banyak namja di Korea yang lebih tampan dari dirinya. Seperti aktor Gong Yoo oppa misalnya.

Sungguh materi ini sulit sekali. Kwon sonsae menjelaskannya dengan sangat cepat, sehingga aku terlambat. Hahh benar-benar menyusahkan!

"Kau terlambat ya? Aku akan membantumu" ucap seorang namja yang menginterupsiku saat aku tengah kebingungan. Ku lihat namja itu adalah Donghae.

Author Pov

Kembali ke Jepang. Yesung sedang rajin merapikan rak hitam miliknya yang berisi buku-buku besar dari kampusnya.

~Eoreuni doen huen  
Nunsogimil bbuniraneun geol  
Da aneun naege natanan neon  
She's so hot She's on fire  
Bunmyeonghi neon Tricks up  
Ne somae kkeut eodinga~

Sembari menyanyi Yesung pun lanjut merapikan meja belajarnya yang terdapat banyak kertas musik berserakan. Saat hari kuliah, Yesung sangat malas merapikan mejanya. Tetapi, hari ini Yesung rajin untuk membereskan kamar apartemennya karena hari ini libur.

TING!

Yesung mendengar suara dari laptopnya. Ia sudah tau bahwa appanya sudah membalas emailnya itu. Yesung bergegas naik ke tempat tidurnya dan melihat laptopnya.

(Pilihan kau sangat tepat Yesung. Kapan rencana kau kembali ke Korea? Appa akan mempersiapkan pertunangan kalian saat kau kembali ke Jepang. Telepon appa jika kau ingin penjelasan lebihnya)

Yesung pun tersenyum. Karena hal ini, Yesung semakin rindu pulang ke Korea. Ia tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Ryeowook yang kelak akan dijodohkan dengannya. Yesung membuka jadwal kuliahnya untuk tahu kapan dirinya bisa kembali ke Korea.

(Ne appa. Sepertinya pertengahan bulan depan aku bisa kembali ke Korea dalam waktu seminggu. Aku akan beli tiket ke Korea dan pada saat itu juga akan pergi)

Ryeowook Pov

Lelah sekali rasanya berlarian di koridor. Kupikir hari ini akan menjadi hari tersial ku karena aku terlambat masuk kelas dosen killer, ternyata aku beruntung sekali hari ini. Ya, semua itu karena Siwon oppa. Jujur saja aku mengaguminya dari dulu. Siwon oppa baik sekali kepadaku. Hmm tidak hanya kepadaku, tapi ke semua orang. Tapi ,Siwon oppa sering sekali menolongku dari keterlambatan. Karena hal itulah aku menyukainya. Namun sudah banyak yeoja lain yang menyatakan perasaannya kepada Siwon oppa. Alhasil semuanya ditolak. Aku menjadi takut untuk melangkah maju mendekatinya.

Aku pun berjalan menelusuri lorong menuju kelasku. Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar.

"Yeoboseyo? Ne Minnie eonnie.. kau akan menjemputku dan Hyukkie eonnie nanti sore? Baiklah eonnie… nanti aku sampaikan kepada Hyukkie eonnie secepatnya.."

Barusan Minnie eonnie meneleponku. Di keluarga Tan dialah anak pertama. Minnie eonnie sudah tidak berkuliah lagi, sekarang dirinya membuka usaha cafe yang dia beri nama "Wiki Cafe".

"Wookie!" kudengar seorang yeoja memanggilku dengan nada berteriak. Yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Taemin sahabatku.

"Kenapa kau malah berteriak? Malu kita dilihat oleh para senior yang duduk di sepanjang lorong ini. Pabbo-ya!" gerutuku pada Taemin. Taemin hanya menyengir saja melihatku.

"Ah Wookie.. kau jangan begitu.. aku kan senang sekali melihatmu hari ini karena kau tidak dihukum oleh si dosen gila itu hahaha"

"Ne.. aku seperti ini karena ditolong oleh Siwon oppa! Beruntung sekali aku hari ini,Min" ucapku dengan tersenyum senang.

"Wah kau beruntung sekali Wookie.. sudah kubilang, sekarang waktunya untuk kau mendekati Siwon oppa. Aku rasa Siwon oppa memiliki perasaan yang sama kepadamu" ucapan Taemin berhasil membuatku semakin tersipu dan senang bukan kepalang. Tapi bagaimana pun aku ini seorang yeoja, tidak seharusnya mendekati namja. Apa itu bisa disebut sebagai yeoja yang agresif?

"Tidaklah,Min. Aku tidak ingin disebut sebagai yeoja yang agresif. Lebih baik aku menunggu saja.. belum tentu Siwon oppa menyukaiku juga.. kita tunggu saja tanggal mainnya hehe" balasku sembari menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak setuju walaupun memang dalam hati aku senang dengan apa yang dikatakan sahabatku ini.

Aku dan Taemin pun berjalan menuju kelas dan pelajaran selanjutnya pun dimulai.

(Skip Time)

"Aku pulang duluan ya,Taemin!" sahutku sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Taemin.

"Ne,hati-hati di jalan Wookie! Salam untuk Hyukkie eonnie dan Minnie eonnie yaa!"

Dengan sedikit berlari, aku menghampiri mobil sedan berwarna silver yang terparkir di depan gerbang kampus. Di dalam mobil itu sudah terdapat Hyukkie eonnie.

"Mianhae eonnie, aku lama sekali ya" aku membungkukan badanku didepan Minnie eonnie dan Hyukkie eonnie sabagai permintaan maaf karena mereka menungguku yang sangat lama.

"Ne gwaenchanayo Wookie.. eonnie tidak keberatan menunggumu. Hyukkie pun juga" jelas Minnie eonnie sembari tersenyum manis. Aku merasa beruntung memiliki kakak yang baik seperti Minnie eonnie, juga memiliki kakak yang jahil namun perhatian seperti Hyukkie eonnie. Aku pun bergegas masuk ke mobil dan kami pun beranjak pergi.

TBC

Annyeong Chingu!

Terima kasih telah membaca FF ini. Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah mereview dan memfavoritkan FF ini. Author jadi terharu. O iya, saya akan menjawab beberapa review dari chingudeul semua..

Park RinHyun-Uchiha

Eoh langsung terpesona hmm?

yayarara

wah aku kangen cerita model begini, dg coupel lengkap. bneran boleh reques ini? klo iya bolehlah itu yg haehyuk dibuat benci jadi cinta haha cuma reques sih jd jngan terlalu dipikirin hehe. semangat ya!

Arum Junnie

wah, hanchul kerja cepat ye? punya anak lima...kkkk  
ditungganjutannya

Skyeilysma

udah lama nggk baca ff suju, next bakal diceritain pair lain juga kan?

HAEHYUK IS REAL

waaaaah jdi kangeeen sma merekaaaaa  
ini harus dilanjutkaaan  
nggak sabar buat part haehyuk hih

Hae1504

cepet lanjutin ceritanya ya

aku suka banget sama ceritanya... udah lama gak ada yang buat cerita tentang couple suju jadi rindu hohoho... di lanjutyah chingu

Kim Jisung137

Good!  
Ini harus selesai sampai Chap end!  
Fighting!

Park RinHyun-Uchiha

Iyah jadi memang spesial YeWook.. jadi langsung terpesona aja hehe

yayarara

Jadi author memang membuka request ide cerita. Tapi author butuh lebih detailnya lagi. Bisa dm lewat instagram author ya! Terima kasih atas dukungannya.

Arum Junnie

Hahaha anak 5 menurut Tionghoa (Keturunan Hangeng oppa) itu membawa keberuntungan.. apalagi laki-laki semua.

Skyeilysma

Pasti ceritain pair lain. Ditunggu aja kelanjutan ceritanya yaa!

HAEHYUK IS REAL

HaeHyuk akan lebih banyak di chapter 3.. ditunggu ya!

Hae1504

Iya mari lestarikan bersama ff couple suju.. semangat ikutin ceritanya ya!

Kim Jisung137

Wah ini author yang remake colorfull of love ya! Yang YeWook nya suka banget.. makasih sudah b


	3. Chapter 3

Our Love

Chapter III

Cast : All Couple Super Junior

Especially : YeWook

Other:

KangTeuk

HanChul

HaeHyuk

KyuMin

SiBum

Zhoury

Shindong + Other Cast

Caution : Uke as GenderSwitch

Genre : Romance, Family, Humor

Rated : T

Caution : Typo(s)

Happy Reading ~~

Cerita Sebelumnya…

"Mianhae eonnie, aku lama sekali ya" aku membungkukan badanku didepan Minnie eonnie dan Hyukkie eonnie sabagai permintaan maaf karena mereka menungguku yang sangat lama.

"Ne gwaenchanayo Wookie.. eonnie tidak keberatan menunggumu. Hyukkie pun juga" jelas Minnie eonnie sembari tersenyum manis. Aku merasa beruntung memiliki kakak yang baik seperti Minnie eonnie, juga memiliki kakak yang jahil namun perhatian seperti Hyukkie eonnie. Aku pun bergegas masuk ke mobil dan kami pun beranjak pergi.

Kyuhyun Pov

"Zhoumi gege! Ayo kita main game!" sahutku kepada namja tinggi itu.

"Ah Kyu, mianhae.. gege harus belajar untuk ujian"

Aku pun kesal mendengar jawaban dari Zhoumi gege. Aku sedang bosan sekali sore ini. Seandainya Yesung hyung tidak kuliah di Jepang. Pasti saat ini aku memiliki teman bermain game. Donghae hyung selalu pulang larut, dan Siwon hyung.. aku tidak pernah bisa berharap banyak darinya karena ia tidak suka bermain game. Memang sudah nasibku seperti ini. Sendirian~

Aku melihat Zhoumi gege serius sekali belajarnya. Ya! Aku punya ide! Aku pun menghampiri Zhoumi gege dan melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakannya

"Gege.. kajja bermain game denganku!" ucapku sekali lagi dengan sedikit memaksa.

"Aigo Kyu.. mianhae.. gege sudah bilang kalau gege harus belajar! Sudah kau main sendiri juga bisa" Zhoumi gege mendorongku untuk menjauh darinya. Tapi aku tidak menyerah demi game!

"Gege.. kajja! Aku akan mengajarimu jika kau mau bermain denganku"

Zhoumi gege terlihat mengerutkan dahi nya. "Emangnya kau bisa? Kau kan masih SMA kelas 3!"

"Zhoumi gege meremehkan kemampuan otak ku ya?! Kemarikan bukumu!" Zhoumi gege pun memberikan bukunya kepadaku. Aku pun mulai membaca-baca materinya dan aku bisa mengerjakannya dalam sekejap.

"Belagunya anak ini" ucap Zhoumi gege dan aku hanya terkekeh geli.

Aku menjelaskan secara cepat kepada Zhoumi gege. Zhoumi gege mengangguk mengerti di setiap penjelasanku. Jelas karena aku adalah anak paling pintar di keluarga Kim. Aku sudah sering mendapatkan juara 1 dari SD sampai SMA sekarang ini. Dan karena kepintaranku, aku tidak perlu menyelesaikan kelas 1 SMA. Aku langsung masuk ke kelas 2 SMA. Aku akan lulus lebih cepat dari orang-orang yang seumuran denganku.

"Kyu! Gomawo.. kau memang dongsaengku yang paling pintar!"

Aku pun tersenyum. "Jadi sekarang.. kajja kita bermain game!"

Zhoumi gege langsung melompat kegirangan setelah tugasnya selesai. Akhirnya kami bermain game bersama. Saat aku mau menyalakan PS4 nya, aku mendengar umma berteriak

"Zhoumi.. Kyuhyun.. berhenti main game! Kajja kita makan malam!"

Zhoumi gege langsung tertawa melihatku yang sedang menggerutu kesal. Padahal aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bermain. Kami pun beralih pergi ke ruang makan.

Author Pov

Ruang makan keluarga Kim penuh dengan harum aroma bulgogi dan japchae buatan Leeteuk. Kangin yang sedari tadi sudah memegang sendok dan garpu, tidak sabar untuk segera melahap makanan buatan istrinya itu.

"Kapan kita akan makan chagi?" tanya Kangin sembari memeluk Leeteuk dari belakang.

"Sabarlah dulu yeobo.. kita harus menunggu Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun" balas Leeteuk dengan lembut.

Tak lama, Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun pun datang. Mereka pun bergegas duduk untuk makan setelah melihat ada makanan kesukaan mereka. Lalu terdengar suara pintu depan terbuka. Ternyata Siwon dan Donghae pulang bersamaan. Mereka berdua pun langsung mengambil posisi duduk untuk makan. Leeteuk pun gembira kedua anaknya sudah datang.

"Syukurlah kalian sudah pulang.. Mari kita makan" ucap Leeteuk.

Suasana menjadi hening karena mereka semua tengah menyantap makanannya. Memang sudah budaya keluarga Kim untuk tidak berbicara apapun saat sedang makan. Setelah selesai, Leeteuk mengumpulkan piring-piring untuk dicuci.

"Donghae, Siwon, Zhoumi dan Kyu.. jangan pergi kemana-mana dulu. Appa ingin berbicara dengan kalian semua" Kangin membuka pembicaraan dan dibalas dengan anggukan keempat anaknya. Leeteuk yang mendengar hal itu pun bergegas duduk di samping suaminya.

"Ada apa, appa? Sepertinya sangat penting" tanya Donghae.

"Kalian akan appa jodohkan!" ucap Kangin dengan tegas.

"MWO?!" Donghae, Siwon, Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun pun kaget secara bersamaan.

"Ne.. appa dan umma tidak memilih yeoja asal-asalan untuk kalian. Ini demi kebaikan kalian. Appamu sudah menghubungi hyung kalian pertama kali. Karena Yesung lah yang akan pertama kali dijodohkan" jelas yeoja dengan sebutan angel without wing itu.

Mereka pun mengangguk mengerti apa yang dijelaskan ummanya. Intinya, semua akan diklarifikasi pada saat Yesung pulang ke Korea bulan depan.

(other side)

 _Hey! Mamacita! Naega ayayayaya_ _  
_ _Janinhage kkaejyeobeorin kkumi ayayayaya_ _  
_ _Mwonga muneojigo tteonasseo nunmulmajeo da memallasseo_ _  
_ _Gamtureul sseun ja mugereul neukkyeo! You can't do that!_

Tampak keramaian terpancar diantara 3 bersaudara. Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook. Ya, mereka sekarang tengah bernyanyi bersama di mobil dengan hebohnya.

"Super Junior daebak!" teriak Hyukkie. Mereka bertiga pun sama-sama tertawa dan terus bernyanyi. Memang 3 bersaudara ini sangat akur. Tidak hanya mereka bertiga, tetapi bersama Kibum dan Henry pun mereka akur sekali. Karena Kibum dan Henry masih kecil, jadi mereka jarang ikut bersama ketiga eonnie nya yang sudah berkuliah bahkan bekerja.

"Minnie eonnie.. kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Wookie.

"Kita akan pergi ke Lotte sebentar. Eonnie mau membeli baju baru untuk eonnie sendiri,untuk kalian dan untuk Bummie dan Henly" balas Minnie dengan tersenyum.

"Wah?! Dalam rangka apa ini eonnie?" Hyukkie pun kegirangan mendengar ucapan eonnienya. Hyukkie memang gila belanja.

"Ya sebagai peringatan 2 tahun Wiki Cafe.. eonnie bersyukur usaha eonnie sudah berjalan sejauh ini" jelas Minnie. Wookie dan Hyukkie pun mengangguk senang. Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di Lotte.

"Silahkan kalian berdua pilih baju sesuka kalian. Eonnie mau mencari baju untuk Bummie dan Henly dulu. Jika kita terpencar, hubungi eonnie saja ne?" Wookie dan Hyukkie langsung berlari berlainan arah dan mulai mencari baju yang mereka inginkan.

(other side)

"Donghae hyung mau kemana malam begini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Donghae menggunakan jaketnya dan mengambil kunci mobil.

"Aku mau pergi ke Lotte membeli kaos baru.. wae? Kau mau ikut?"

Kyuhyun pun berlari mengambil jaketnya, kemudian menghampiri Donghae. "Tentu saja hyung! Kajja kita pergi!"

Jarak dari rumah keluarga Kim ke Lotte tidak begitu jauh. Hanya butuh waktu 20 menit, mereka berdua pun sampai. Setelah memarkirkan mobil, Donghae dan Kyuhyun pun keluar dan beralih masuk ke dalam Lotte.

"Kyu, kita berpencar saja ya.. kau boleh membeli apapun disini. Asal jangan membeli game! Arra?" sahut Donghae kepada Kyuhyun dongsaengnya.

"Ne hyung.. aku ingin membeli baju baru.. sudah lama sekali aku tidak memiliki baju baru" Donghae pun hanya membalas Kyuhyun dengan anggukan, lalu Donghae beranjak pergi.

Eunhyuk Pov

Baju di Lotte sekarang ini sedang bagus-bagus ya. Rasanya aku ingin memborong semua baju yang ada disini. Aku senang sekali, Minnie eonnie akan membelikanku baju. Lumayan aku tidak harus mengeluarkan uang jajan untuk membeli baju. Aku ingin membeli baju kasual yang nyaman untuk pergi ke kampus. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju lantai 2, dimana banyak baju kasual yang terpajang disana.

Mataku menangkap sebuah baju kasual berwana putih dengan garis hitam tipis. Baju itu sangat menarik perhatianku. Aku pun segera menghampiri baju itu dan berniat untuk mencobanya. Namun sayang, baju itu terpajang tinggi sekali sehingga aku tidak bisa meraihnya. Kulihat di sekelilingku tidak ada pegawai yang bisa membantuku mengambil baju itu. Aku pun pasrah dan terdiam.

"Ini baju yang kau inginkan!"

DEG

Aku mendengar suara seorang namja di belakangku. Saat aku berbalik aku melihat namja yang sudah tidak asing lagi.

"Donghae?!"

"Waeyo? Kau menginginkan baju ini kan? Aku sudah mengambilkannya untukmu" ucapnya sembari menyodorkan baju itu.

Aku pun ternganga melihat kehadiran Donghae. Baru hari ini aku bertemu dengannya di kampus. Sekarang aku bertemu dengannya lagi?! Dunia ini memang sempit.

"Gomawo Donghae-ssi!" aku membungkukan badanku dan mengambil baju itu dari tangannya. Kulihat Donghae pun tersenyum memberikan baju itu kepadaku.

"Tidak usah memanggilku dengan embel-embel ssi.. Lagipula kita seumuran. Kau panggil aku Hae saja ne?"

DEG

Aku merasa gugup mendengar ucapannya tadi. Kami baru saja bertemu di kampus dan ia sempat membantuku di lab saat aku terlambat mendengarkan penjelasan Kwon sonsae. Betul-betul seorang namja yang baik. Penilaianku salah saat pertama kali melihatnya. Selain tampan, ia juga baik. Tapi aku tidak boleh semudah itu mengaguminya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Donghae yang berhasil menginterupsiku.

"Ah gwaenchanayo, kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Hyukkie.. Gomawo Donghae- .. Hmm maksudku Hae" balasku. Aku pun memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi meninggalkan Donghae. Tapi aku merasakan sebuah tangan yang kekar menarik tanganku.

"Jjangkkaman! Bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponselmu? Aku rasa kamu akan membutuhkan bantuanku untuk memahami materi praktek tadi" Donghae kembali memanggilku. Dan dirinya malah meminta nomor ponselku. Tapi dia ada benarnya. Aku memang sama sekali tidak paham mengenai praktek tadi. Ini sebuah kesempatan untuk bisa belajar lebih lagi dengannya.

Donghae pun menyodorkan ponselnya kepadaku. Aku pun mengetik nomorku secara cepat.

Donghae Pov

Dihadapanku sekarang ada seorang yeoja yang tadi pagi aku temui di Inha University. Ya kebetulan sekali kami bertemu di Lotte. Aku melihatnya sedang meraih-raih baju berwarna putih tersebut. Aku pun langsung datang untuk membantunya. Aku bahkan masih ingat namanya. Tan Hyuk Jae. Yeoja yang sangat manis saat pertama kali aku melihatnya. Aku memang bukan dari Inha University, namun karena aku adalah mahasiswa unggulan jurusan teknik kimia Myongji University, aku pun dibawa oleh Kwon sonsae untuk membantunya. Sangat beruntung aku bisa mengenal Eunhyuk hari ini.

Aku pun menyodorkan ponselku padanya. Aku sangat berniat untuk membantunya dalam segala hal. Aku ingin mengenal Eunhyuk lebih dekat. Sepertinya dia adalah yeoja yang menyenangkan.

"Ini nomor ponselku.. Hae, mian aku harus pergi" Hyukkie mengembalikan kembali ponselku dan beranjak pergi. Dalam hati aku senang sudah mendapatkan nomor ponselnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus sering-sering mengunjungi Inha University" gumamku pelan.

Author Pov

Suasana di Lotte pun sudah mulai meredup. 1 jam lagi Lotte akan tutup. Seorang yeoja terlihat masih sibuk memilih baju. Diikuti oleh 2 yeoja lainnya.

"Minnie eonnie.. apakah masih lama mencari bajunya?" tanya Wookie sembari menguap. Wookie sudah terlihat mengantuk. Matanya sudah megikuti arah gravitasi.

"Sabar dulu ne Wookie chagi.. Hmm kalian berdua tunggu disini ya.. eonnie mau meminta ukuran lain"

Minnie beralih pergi meninggalkan Hyukkie dan Wookie. Karena tahu dongsaengnya menunggu lama, Minnie pun berlari cepat menuju seorang petugas toko, dan…

BRUG

"Appo!" Tanpa sadar Minnie menabrak seseorang sampai terjatuh. Dan seseorang tersebut menyentuh kepalanya yang sakit. Karena menabrak seseorang, Minnie pun langsung tersadar dan cepat-cepat membantu orang itu untuk berdiri.

"Ah mianhae! Jeongmal mianhae! Ini salahku" ucap Minnie sembari membungkukan badannya.

"Lainkali jangan berlari. Lihat aku sampai terjatuh dan kepalaku menjadi sakit" balas namja yang tertabrak Minnie. Minnie pun mencoba melihat seorang namja yang ditabraknya itu.

"Tampan" Minnie bergumam kecil. Namun suaranya terdengar oleh namja itu.

"Haha aku memang tampan. Gomawo kau telah menabrak namja tampan sepertiku" keluh namja itu sembari masih memegang kepalanya.

"Aigo Kyuhyun! Kau ini kemana saja? Kajja kita pulang!" namja yang diketahui bernama Kyuhyun itu hanya mengangguk atas ajakan hyungnya, Donghae. Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan Minnie yang masih mematung melihat Kyuhyun beranjak pergi.

"Jadi namanya Kyuhyun.. Dia memang namja yang tampan" gumam Minnie lagi dengan tersenyum.

Minnie segera tersadar dari pikirannya dan kembali berjalan menghampiri petugas toko. Setelah selesai, Minnie,Hyukkie dan Wookie kembali pulang ke rumah.

(other side)

"Apa yang terjadi padamu tadi, Kyu?" tanya Donghae.

"Yeoja tadi itu menabrakku. Ia berlari tanpa melihat ada aku yang berdiri didepannya. Lalu kau mau tau apa yang terjadi setelahnya, hyung?"

Donghae hanya membalas dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya pertanda dirinya tidak tahu apa-apa. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa merespon apa yang dilakukan oleh hyungnya.

"Dia menyebutku namja yang tampan"

TBC

Inilah chapter ketiga. Author hanya memperingatkan kepada para readers semua, tetap setia ya membaca FF gaje ini karena chapternya akan cukup panjang hehe.. Di chapter ini diperkenalkan HaeHyuk lebih dalam lagi sesuai request dari HAEHYUK IS REAL. Author juga mau mempromosikan FF lama yang sudah author buat dari dulu. Ada di blog disitu ada beberapa ff YeWook yang pernah author buat. Semoga suka ya! Jangan lupa untuk review terus FF ini jika pada penasaran untuk dilanjutkan. Gomawo Chingudeul!


	4. Chapter 4

Our Love

Chapter IV

Cast : All Couple Super Junior

Especially : YeWook

Other:

KangTeuk

HanChul

HaeHyuk

KyuMin

SiBum

Zhoury

Shindong + Other Cast

Caution : Uke as GenderSwitch

Genre : Romance, Family, Humor

Rated : T

Caution : Typo(s)

Happy Reading ~~

 _cerita sebelumnya.._

 _BRUG_

 _"Appo!" Tanpa sadar Minnie menabrak seseorang sampai terjatuh. Dan seseorang tersebut menyentuh kepalanya yang sakit. Karena menabrak seseorang, Minnie pun langsung tersadar dan cepat-cepat membantu orang itu untuk berdiri._

 _"Ah mianhae! Jeongmal mianhae! Ini salahku" ucap Minnie sembari membungkukan badannya._

 _"Lainkali jangan berlari. Lihat aku sampai terjatuh dan kepalaku menjadi sakit" balas namja yang tertabrak Minnie. Minnie pun mencoba melihat seorang namja yang ditabraknya itu._

 _"Apa yang terjadi padamu tadi, Kyu?" tanya Donghae._

 _"Yeoja tadi itu menabrakku. Ia berlari tanpa melihat ada aku yang berdiri didepannya. Lalu kau mau tau apa yang terjadi setelahnya, hyung?"_

 _Donghae hanya membalas dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya pertanda dirinya tidak tahu apa-apa. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa merespon apa yang dilakukan oleh hyungnya._

 _"Dia menyebutku namja yang tampan"_

 **Author Pov**

Ryeowook berjalan dengan sedikit terburu-buru di lorong kampus. Tujuannya kini hanya satu, yaitu untuk ke perpustakaan dan setelah itu pulang. Hari ini yeoja yang biasa disapa Wookie itu, pulang terlambat dari kampus. Ia menjadi asisten dosen untuk hari ini, maka dari itu Wookie harus mengoreksi semua tugas teman sekelasnya untuk diserahkan kepada dosennya. Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Wookie menyimpan buku-buku yang dipinjamnya ke rak semula. Wookie menata buku-buku besar itu dengan sangat rapi. Akhirnya tugas Wookie pun beres. Ia pun berjalan ke arah meja yang terletak dekat dengan pintu keluar perpustakaan. Wookie kembali membereskan kertas-kertas tersebut dengan menumpuknya hingga tersusun rapi. Seorang namja bertubuh tambun menghampiri Wookie.

"Ryeowook-ssi.. kau belum pulang?"

Merasa terpanggil, Wookie pun menoleh dan melihat Shindong sang penjaga perpustakaan yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Ah Shindong-ssi.. sebentar lagi saya akan pulang" balas Wookie dengan tersenyum. Shindong meresponnya hanya dengan anggukan dan tersenyum. Wookie melihat kunci perpustakaan melingkar di jari Shindong, menandakan perpustakaan akan ditutup. Wookie pun bergegas memasukan kertas-kertas tersebut ke map nya dan pergi.

Karena Hyukkie pulang terlebih dahulu, Wookie harus pulang berjalan kaki. Sepasang earphone menempel di telinga yeoja manis ini. Wookie senang sekali mendengarkan musik. Ia tampak tidak peduli dengan jalan yang cukup ramai, ia hanya sibuk mendengarkan lagu yang ia putar. Tanpa terasa, Wookie pun sampai di rumah dengan selamat.

"Wookie eonnie!"

Teriakan cempreng Kibum dan Henry menyambut Wookie. Wookie pun hanya tertawa geli melihat kelakuan kedua dongsaengnya. Kibum dan Henry, mereka lebih sering disapa si kembar. Jarak umur mereka hanya 11 bulan saja. Kelakuan mereka berdua hampir sama. Mereka berdua sama-sama pintar dan berkulit sangat putih. Mereka berdua pun sangat dekat, sama halnya seperti Wookie dengan Hyukkie dan Minnie. Seakan keluarga Tan terbagi dalam 2 kubu namun tetap saling menyayangi.

"Ne ada apa dongsaeng kesayangan eonnie? Kalian ingin apa hmm?" tanya Wookie dengan lembut.

Mereka pun hanya tersenyum lebar menatap Wookie.

"Kami tidak ingin apa-apa eonnie.. kami memang menunggu eonnie pulang!" ucap Henry polos. Wookie yang merasa gemas terhadap kedua dongsaengnya, langsung mencubit pipi Henry dan Kibum bergantian.

"Aww appo eonnie!" jerit Kibum sembari mengusap pipinya.

Wookie hanya terkekeh geli. "Hmm.. appa dan umma kemana?"

"Mereka sedang pergi berkencan eonnie" Wookie pun bingung dengan jawaban Kibum. Iya, Hangeng dan Heechul alias orang tuanya itu memiliki sifat seperti anak muda. Berkencan, keliling dunia bersama tanpa membawa anak-anaknya. Seolah pasangan itu tidak ingat umur mereka.

"Apa kalian sudah makan?" tanya Wookie lagi.

"Sudah.. tadi Hyukkie eonnie yang memasak. Tidak enak!" celetuk Henry dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hyukkie memang tidak bisa masak, namun karena keadaan terdesak ia harus memasak. Wookie pun tertawa mendengarnya. Setelah itu, Kibum dan Henry berlari meninggalkan Wookie. Lalu, ia berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya. Sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dengan dinding penuh nuansa warna kuning dan lantai motif kayu adalah ruangan yang digunakan Wookie sebagai ruangan pribadinya. Ruangan tersebut dominan dengan barang-barang bergambar jerapah, yakni hewan yang sangat ia sukai. Wookie menghempaskan tas ransel yang dibawanya ke kasur. Ia merasa sangat lelah bahkan ia memiliki niat untuk beranjak tidur, tapi ia ingat bahwa dirinya harus belajar untuk tes besok. Wookie pun mengambil kembali tasnya dan mencari buku catatannya.

"Omo! Buku catatanku dimana?! Kok bisa tidak ada?" gumam Wookie dengan perasaan panik. Bagaimana caranya Wookie bisa belajar jika bukunya tidak ada.

"Haduh pasti tertinggal di kelas. Apa aku harus kembali lagi ke kampus? Tapi gerbang kampus sudah ditutup" Wookie tampak sangat kebingungan. Ia tidak senang berada di situasi seperti ini.

TING TONG

Terdengar suara bel rumah dibunyikan. Ada tamu. Wookie yang masih dibuk mencari cara untuk belajar berteriak memanggil Kibum.

"Bummie.. tolong bukakan pintu.. ada tamu!"

"Ne, eonnie!" Kibum pun balas berteriak dan berlari menuju pintu.

Kibum langsung membuka pintu dan menemukan seorang namja berdiri membelakanginya.

"Annyeong.. cari siapa?" tanya Kibum dengan sopan.

Namja itu pun berbalik. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman kepada Kibum. Kibum yang melihat namja itu tersenyum, ia pun membalas dengan " _killer smile_ " nya.

"Ini buku Ryeowook-ssi tertinggal di kampusnya. Tolong serahkan" ucap namja itu sembari menjulurkan bukunya ke hadapan Kibum.

"Ah ne.. Gomawo oppa" balas Kibum dengan menundukan kepalanya. Namja itu pun langsung beralih pergi tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata apapun. Kibum hanya mampu menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Sebelum akhirnya Kibum tersadar sesuatu.

"Oppa! Jjjangkkaman!"

Namja tersebut menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar panggilan dari Kibum. Ia pun menoleh kembali ke belakang.

"Nama oppa?"

"Siwon" Kibum terpaku mendengar suara baritone yang lembut dari namja itu. Kibum melihat Siwon layaknya seperti seorang pangeran dalam cerita dongeng. Pangeran yang tampan dan penuh kharisma.

Setelah itu Siwon pun masuk kedalam mobil audi berwarna hitam miliknya dan pergi. Kibum masih mematung melihat kepergian Siwon.

"Siapa tadi itu, Bummie?" Wookie menghampiri Kibum. Kibum pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah ini eonnie.. tadi ada seorang namja membawa buku milik eonnie. Katanya buku eonnie tertinggal di kampus" jelas Kibum. Wookie terbelalak melihat buku catatan yang sedang dicarinya, ternyata sudah ada. Perasaan lega langsung menyelimuti Wookie.

"Siapa namja yang membawa buku ini?" tanya Wookie sekali lagi dengan wajah penuh penasaran.

"Namja itu bernama Siwon. Siwon oppa. Eonnie kenal? Dia tampan sekali ya!" jawan Kibum antusias. Wookie pun kembali kaget. Bagaimana bisa Siwon membawa bukunya bahkan rela mengantarkan buku itu sampai ke rumahnya. Lagipula, Siwon tahu dari mana alamat rumah Wookie?

Semburat merah langsung muncul di wajah manis Wookie. Wookie segera berlari kembali kedalam rumah. Sementara Kibum beralih menutup pintu rumah.

 **Yesung Pov**

Tinggal 2 minggu lagi aku akan pulang ke Korea. Aku tidak sabar untuk menantikan hari itu datang. Aku bahkan sudah membuat daftar tentang apa yang akan aku lakukan selama seminggu di Korea. Yang pasti aku akan mengajak keluargaku untuk makan bersama di Namsan Tower. Lalu aku akan menemani dongsaengku, Kyuhyun untuk bermain game. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bermain PS dengan si _'evil'_ ini. Menunggu sampai 2 minggu lagi itu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Aku harus berperang menyelesaikan tugas musikku yang sangat banyak. Tugas yang tidak mudah menurutku karena aku harus menciptakan lagu klasik. Aku sampai tidak tidur memikirkan ini. Hampir 2 hari penuh aku duduk di depan piano hingga bosan.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dari apartemen. Sekedar mencari udara segar.

TING

Saat aku bersiap-siap untuk pergi, ternyata ada email masuk. Email dari appa! Aku pun langsung membukanya.

(Yesung, jaga kesehatanmu karena 2 minggu lagi kau akan kembali ke Korea. Appa baru saja dapat nomor ponsel Ryeowook dari appanya. Terserah akan kau apakan nomor itu. 087537XXXXXX.)

Aigo! Aku mendapatkan nomor ponsel Ryeowook! Kesempatan besar untukku agar bisa mengenalnya. Aku punya rencana bagus untuk ini. Aku pun kembali melihat email dari appa dan mencatat nomornya. Setelah itu aku membalas kembali email appa.

(Gomawo appa! Saranghae dariku untuk appa,umma dan semua dongsaengku!")

 **Author Pov**

Pagi hari yang sungguh menyejukkan, menyelimuti kota Seoul. Seperti biasa Wookie dan Hyukkie berjalan kaki bersama menuju kampus. Setelah sampai di kampus, Wookie berniat untuk memberikan kertas-kertas yang kemarin ia koreksi kepada dosennya. Ia pun berjalan santai menuju ruang para dosen. Wookie merupakan mahasiswi yang populer di jurusannya karena sangat multitalent dan juga cantik. Saat ia sedang berjalan di lorong, tak sedikit namja yang memanggilnya dan bahkan mengikutinya. Wookie membalas panggilan mereka dengan tersenyum. Tetapi ada Siwon diantara para namja-namja itu yang sedang duduk sembari memainkan ponselnya. Wookie pun segera menghampiri Siwon.

"Annyeong Siwon oppa! Gomawo untuk kemarin. Aku sangat merepotkan sekali" ucap Wookie dengan sangat gugup. Menyadari kehadiran Wookie, Siwon langsung menatap yeoja itu.

"Gwaenchana Ryeowook-ssi" hanya balasan singkat yang diberikan oleh Siwon kepada Wookie. Walaupun hanya balasan singkat, tapi Wookie terlihat senang sekali. Wookie pun pergi meninggalkan Siwon dan melanjutkan jalannya menuju ruang para dosen.

Siwon kembali sibuk melihat ponselnya. Minho dan Onew yang berada di dekat Siwon terkekeh geli melihat respon Siwon yang terbilang "aneh".

"Kau ini kenapa bisa secuek itu pada Ryeowook? Padahal banyak namja yang menyukainya. Aku bahkan kagum melihatnya" goda Minho kepada Siwon. Siwon kembali menghentikan aktifitasnya untuk terus menatap ponselnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak tertarik,Min.. dia bukan yeoja tipeku" jelas Siwon dengan tersenyum.

"Lalu tipemu seperti apa? Ryeowook yang mendekati sempurna sebagai yeoja masih bukan tipemu?" tanya Onew yang bingung dengan penuturan Siwon,sahabatnya.

"Aku menyukai yeoja yang biasa saja. Tidak perlu yang sangat cantik. Aku hanya cukup menilai seorang yeoja dari senyumannya. Dan aku sudah menemukan senyuman yang paling indah" Siwon pun terbayang seorang yeoja yang memberinya senyuman yang menurut Siwon sendiri adalah senyuman terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Siwon memang merupakan namja yang keras. Tidak mudah tersenyum kepada siapapun kecuali kepada keluarganya dan sahabatnya seperti Minho dan Onew. Tapi 1 orang lagi masuk ke daftar cintanya yang mampu membuat Siwon tersenyum.

"Ini semua kertas tugasnya Lee sonsae" Wookie menyerahkan mapnya kepada yeoja paruh baya alias dosennya.

"Ne gomawo, Ryeowook-ah! Kau memang paling bisa diandalkan menjadi asisten dosen" pujian terlontar dari dosen itu. Wookie yang mendengarnya pun tertunduk menutupi wajah malunya. Setelah itu ia beralih pergi dari ruang dosen dan kembali ke kelas.

 **Eunhyuk Pov**

Hari ini aku giliran harus pulang terlambat. Kemarin Wookie pulang terlambat karena ada tugas menjadi asisten dosen. Tetapi aku pulang terlambat karena DIHUKUM!

Parah sekali! Aku dihukum hanya karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kwon sonsae tentang materi sulit ini. Sebagai hukumannya, aku harus membuat 10 soal tentang materi ini dan harus menjawabnya juga. Tidak boleh mengutip dari buku atau internet. Memang dosen pabbo! Aku terus merutuki dosen itu. Selama 1 jam aku belum mengerjakan apa-apa. Kertas masih kosong. Hanya ada namaku dan tanggal yang mengisi kertas itu.

"Kapan penderitaanku berakhir?!"

"Sampai kau niat belajar dan mencoba, kau pasti bisa"

Aku mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi bagiku. Aku memberanikan diri untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"HAE! Ada apa kau kemari?" aku bingung melihat kehadiran Donghae yang sudah berdiri sembari menyandar di pintu kelas. Hatiku pun berdegup sangat kencang saat Donghae jalan menghampiriku. Aku hanya terpaku melihat kedatangannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Tadi Kwon sonsae menghubungiku jika kau dihukum karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku sempat menghubungimu juga, tapi tidak aktif" Aku memang sadar bahwa aku sama sekali belum melihat ponselku. Aku terlalu larut dalam masalah ini. Kulihat Donghae pun membuka tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan buku yang sangat tebal.

"Buku apa itu?" aku mencoba untuk bertanya kepadanya.

"Ini buku yang menjelaskan tentang biomolekul dan sistem sel. Aku yakin kau kaget melihat buku setebal ini. Banyak yang harus kau pelajari, Hyuk. Kau tidak keberatan pulang malam? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, tenang saja" Sejujurnya aku sudah malas sekali untuk belajar, apalagi dengan buku setebal itu. Aku sangat tidak suka seperti ini!

 **Author Pov**

Hyukkie pun mengangguk berat membalas ucapan Donghae. Setelah Hyukkie setuju dengan perkataannya, Donghae beralih duduk disamping Hyukkie dan mulai membuka buku tebal tersebut. Dengan sabar ia mengajari Hyukkie secara detail. Banyak keluhan terdengar di telinga Donghae. Namun Donghae tetaplah namja yang Hyukkie anggap sebagai namja paling sabar sedunia. 2 jam berlalu. Akhirnya Hyukkie pun mengerti tentang materi yang dijelaskan Donghae.

"Hae! Gomawo kau sudah mengajariku. Aku berjanji padamu, tidak akan mendapatkan nilai jelek di mata pelajaran ini!" sahut Hyukkie dan tanpa sadar ia langsung memeluk Donghae. Donghae pun membalas pelukan Hyukkie.

"Hyuk.."

"Eh-" Seketika Hyukkie tersadar akan apa yang dilakukannya. Ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya itu. Hyukkie tidak dapat menyembunyikan apa yang dirasakannya, karena wajahnya memerah seketika. Rasa canggung telah melingkupi perasaan Donghae dan Hyukkie.

"Hyuk.. ayo kita pulang! Aku akan mengantarmu" ucap Donghae sekedar memecah keheningan.

"Ne kajja!" Hyukkie yang masih merasa gugup, dengan cepat melesat pergi mendahului Donghae. Hingga akhirnya pun mereka pulang bersama.

 **Ryeowook Pov**

Kini aku sedang duduk di sebuah cafe bernuansa vintage hanya sekedar untuk mencari ketenangan. Dengan alunan musik jazz dan aroma cokelat panas yang sangat menyengat, membuatku tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat ini. Semua orang yang ada di tempat ini, terlihat berpasang-pasangan. Hanya akulah yang duduk sendirian tanpa ditemani seseorang. Karena bosan tidak ada yang mengajakku untuk berbicara, aku pun mengutak-atik ponselku dan melihat pesan masuk. Ada beberapa pesan masuk dari Hyukkie yang hanya berisi cerita humor. Aku mulai membacanya satu-persatu sebagai hiburan sesaat. Mungkin orang-orang menatapku aneh. Aku layaknya seperti orang gila yang tertawa sendiri. Padahal memang cerita yang dikirimkan eonnie ku yang satu ini itu perutku sakit.

Aku pun kembali menaruh ponselku diatas meja dan beralih menyesap cokelat panas kesukaanku. Aku sungguh merasa tenang saat ini.

TING

Kulihat ada sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselku. Dan aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengirimkanku pesan karena tidak ada nama tercantum di pesan itu bahkan di nomor ponselnya.

(Hai Ryeowookie. Salam kenal)

Hanya pesan singkat itu yang kubaca. Siapakah orang ini? Darimana orang ini bisa mengetahui nomor ponselku. Aku mencoba untuk memberanikan diri membalas pesan itu. Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya yang akan menimpaku.

(Ne, nuguseyo?)

 **TBC**

Inilah chapter ke-empat. Readers tolong beri review jika ingin ff ini dilanjutkan. Dan author berencana akan membuat fanfic oneshoot minggu depan. Harap para readers memberi polling untuk cast yang akan mengisi fanfic minggu depan. Pilihannya: (cara memilih: Kyumin-BL) akan diambil berdasarkan suara terbanyak.

Cast:

\- KyuMin

-HaeHyuk

-YeWook

Type:

\- BL

\- GS

O ya Author juga akan memberi penjelasan tentang umur anak dari keluarga Tan dan Kim :

Yesung 21 tahun

Sungmin 21 tahun

Donghae 20 tahun

Eunhyuk 20 tahun

Siwon 19 tahun

Ryeowook 19 tahun

Zhoumi 18 tahun

Kibum 16 tahun

Henry 15 tahun

Kyuhyun 17 tahun

Sekian dari author untuk chapter keempat ini! Semoga suka ya walaupun ceritanya gak jelas. Gomawo!


	5. Chapter 5

Our Love

Chapter V

Cast : All Couple Super Junior

Especially : YeWook

Other:

KangTeuk

HanChul

HaeHyuk

KyuMin

SiBum

Zhoury

Shindong + Other Cast

Caution : Uke as GenderSwitch

Genre : Romance, Family, Humor

Rated : T

Caution : Typo(s)

Happy Reading ~~

cerita sebelumnya.

TING

Kulihat ada sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselku. Dan aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengirimkanku pesan karena tidak ada nama tercantum di pesan itu bahkan di nomor ponselnya.

(Hai Ryeowookie. Salam kenal)

Hanya pesan singkat itu yang kubaca. Siapakah orang ini? Darimana orang ini bisa mengetahui nomor ponselku. Aku mencoba untuk memberanikan diri membalas pesan itu. Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya yang akan menimpaku.

(Ne, nuguseyo?)

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook POV

Aku segera menghabiskan cokelat panasku dan bergegas untuk keluar dari cafe. Aku merasa tidak tenang karena pesan misterius itu. Tapi bukan Ryeowook namanya kalau tidak penasaran akan segala sesuatu. Aku pun beranjak dari kursi dan menghampiri kasir untuk membayar. Setelah itu aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Aku harus cepat pulang. Aku berencana untuk menceritakan hal ini pada Hyukkie eonnie dan Minnie eonnie. Aku yakin mereka pasti akan membantuku mengatasi hal ini.

Butuh waktu 20 menit untuk sampai ke rumah. Biasanya aku berjalan dari cafe sampai ke rumah, begitupun sebaliknya. Tetapi jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Yang artinya, dongsaengku sudah menungguku di rumah untuk makan malam. Aku memutuskan untuk naik bis sampai ke rumah.

TIN TIN

Sebuah suara klakson terdengar dari arah belakangku. Aku pun menoleh ke belakang.

.

.

.

Author POV

TIN TIN

Sebuah suara klakson berhasil menghentikan langkah Wookie. Wookie pun berhenti seketika dan melihat ke belakang.

"WOOKIE! Kajja naik ke mobil!"

Suara cempreng yang tidak asing lagi membuat Wookie kebingungan.

"Hyukkie eonnie?" Wookie pun segera menghampiri eonnienya yang sedang berada di dalam sebuah mobil sport hitam yang terlihat sangat elegan.

"Kajja Wookie kita pulang. Kibum dan Henly pasti sudah menunggumu" ucap Hyukkie. Wookie tetap terdiam sembari melihat kearah seorang namja asing yang berada di sebelah eonnienya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Wookie?" tanya Hyukkie. Akhirnya Hyukkie pun mengikuti arah penglihatan Wookie. Hyukkie sadar bahwa Wookie kebingungan melihat Donghae yang berada di sebelahnya. Hyukkie ikut menatap Donghae yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Merasa ditatap, Donghae pun tersadar dan memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya.

"Kalian kenapa memperhatikanku?"

KRIK KRIK

"Ah sudahlah, Wookie kajja masuk ke dalam mobil" ucap Hyukkie lagi.

Wookie mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam mobil sesuai perintah Hyukkie. Mobil pun kembali melaju. Perjalanan yang sangat hening. Tidak ada satupun yang berani buka suara dalam keadaan seperti ini. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di benak Wookie.

'Siapa namja ini? Kenapa dia bisa bersama Hyukkie eonnie? Setahuku Hyukkie eonnie itu galak jika ada namja yang mendekatinya'

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di rumah putih yang cukup besar. Yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah rumah Hyukkie dan Wookie. Mereka sama-sama turun dari mobil yang dikendarai Donghae dan tentunya milik Donghae juga.

"Hae gomawo untuk tumpangannya!" seru Hyukkie dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Ne Hyukkie. Lain kali pulang lagi bersamaku ya! Aku pamit!" balas Donghae sembari melajukan kembali mobilnya.

Wookie yang berada di belakang Hyukkie memasang wajah seperti menginterogasi. Hyukkie merasa tidak peduli melihat ekspresi wajah dongsaengnya itu. Ia tahu, pasti Wookie akan bertanya panjang lebar soal Donghae. Hyukkie pun melesat masuk ke dalam rumah dan disusul Wookie.

.

.

.

.

Yesung POV

 _cause I can't stop thinking about u girl_ _  
_ _neowa hamkke itkko shipeo_ _  
_ _no I can't stop thinking about you girl_ _  
_ _nal yeogi dugo gabeorijima_ _  
_ _cause I can't stop thinking about u girl_ _  
_ _neol naekkeoro mandeulgeoya_ _  
_ _no I can't stop thinking about you girl_ _  
_ _nae uri ane gadugoshipeo_

Hari ini aku memberanikan diri untuk mengirim pesan pada Ryeowook. Sambil menunggu, aku pun bernyanyi lagu kesukaanku. Super Junior yang berjudul U. Lagu yang sangat menggambarkan perasaanku kini. Entah kenapa aku bersemangat sekali untuk pulang ke Korea.

TING

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara ponselku berdering.

"Pesan dari Ryeowook!" seruku saat melihat sebuah nama tertera di layar ponselku.

 **Ryeowook Sent You A Message**

(Ne, Nuguseyo?)

Aku pun tersenyum melihat isi pesannya. Aku ingin sekali memberikan kejutan untuknya selama 2 minggu ini sebelum aku pulang ke Korea.

(Joneun Jerome Kim imnida ^^)

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Makan malam di rumah keluarga Tan berlangsung dengan tidak ada satu orang pun yang berbicara. Setelah selesai semuanya beralih ke tugas masing-masing. Wookie yang sudah memasak, diperbolehkan untuk bersantai. Sementara Minnie harus mengelap meja makan serta menaruh makanan yang masih bersisa di kulkas. Lalu ada Hyukkie juga yang mencuci piring. Kibum yang menemani Henly bermain di ruang tengah. Juga ada pasangan Hangeng dan Heechul yang kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di ruang kerja.

Wookie pun memilih untuk masuk ke kamar tidurnya yang bernuansa warna kuning. Tidak ada tugas kuliah untuk besok. Jadi ia tidak perlu mengerjakan apa-apa lagi. Wookie mengambil ponselnya yang ia taruh di meja belajarnya. Ia pun melihat ada sebuah pesan masuk tepat 30 menit yang lalu.

'Ini nomor yang tadi sore mengirimiku pesan. Masih dibalas juga' ungkapnya dalam hati.

 **086052XXXXXX Sent You A Message**

(Joneun Jerome Kim imnida ^^)

Membaca pesan yang terkesan ramah, membuat kekhawatiran Wookie berkurang. Ada perasaan senang yang timbul di hati Wookie. Belum pernah sebelumnya ada seorang namja yang mengiriminya pesan. Selama ini selalu ia dapat pesan dari teman-temannya yang bernotabene yeoja juga. Wookie semakin penasaran dan ingin mengenal seorang Jerome yang baru ia kenal. Ia memutuskan untuk membalas kembali pesan itu.

W: (Ne Jerome. Kau tinggal dimana?)

J: (Aku tinggal di Jepang. Tapi aku orang asli Korea)

W: (Darimana kau tahu nomor ponselku?)

J: (Kau ingin tahu?)

W: (Ne, tentu)

J: (Aku akan memberitahukanmu 2 minggu lagi saat aku pulang ke Korea)

Pesan terakhir Jerome tidak dibalas Wookie. Alasannya karena sudah larut malam. Walaupun besok tidak ada tugas, tetapi Wookie tetap harus masuk pagi karena ia adalah asisten dosen. Wookie memutuskan untuk tidur dan merencanakan untuk membalas pesan Jerome besok.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

Pagi menjelang, Wookie terbangun dari tidurnya. Yeoja itu segera berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap ke kampus. Setelah itu, Wookie berjalan menuju ruang makan. Namun tidak seperti biasanya, pagi ini di ruang makan terasa seperti ada yang kurang. Wookie melihat di meja makan sudah ada appa, eomma, Minnie, Kibum dan Henly adiknya yang paling kecil.

"Pagi appa, eomma" ucap Wookie dengan sopan.

"Pagi juga nae aegya" sambut Heechul dengan senyum.

"Hyukkie eonnie kemana? apa dia tidak sarapan?" tanya Wookie.

Tiba-tiba Minnie tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Wookie. Wookie semakin bingung.

"Itu barusan sekitar 10 menit yang lalu, Hyukkie dijemput oleh seorang namja. Aku heran, baru kali ini Hyukkie mau bersama seorang namja" jelas Minnie. Mendengar penuturan Minnie, Hangeng dan Heechul ikut serius didalamnya.

"Apa itu namjachingunya Hyukkie eonnie?" tanya Kibum.

"Siapa nama namja itu Minnie?" tanya Heechul yang semakin menginterupsi.

Wookie pun duduk sembari mengambil roti yang berada di tengah meja. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian kemarin sore. Minnie yang sibuk menjelaskan ciri-ciri namja itu, langsung dipotong oleh ucapan Wookie.

"Kemarin namja itu bersama Hyukkie eonnie. Hyukkie eonnie mengajakku pulang dengan mobil namja itu" jelas Wookie langsung.

"Kamu tahu siapa nama namja itu?" kali ini giliran Hangeng buka suara demi mengetahui namja luar biasa yang bisa menaklukan hati Hyukkie putrinya yang sangat sensitif terhadap namja.

"Kudengar Hyukkie eonnie menyebutnya dengan sebutan Hae"

Mendengar hal itu, Hangeng menaruh roti yang dimakannya dan berbisik pada Heechul. Heechul pun menangguk dan ikut menaruh rotinya.

"Sepertinya ini sudah saatnya untuk appa dan eomma memberitahukan kalian"

Ucapan serius Hangeng membuat semua yang berada di ruang makan itu terdiam. Wookie yang baru saja akan memakan rotinya, harus menunda lapar sebentar.

"Appa tahu kalian semua sudah beranjak dewasa. Terutama Minnie yang sudah bekerja. Appa ingin kalian semua bahagia di kemudian hari. Minggu lalu, appa dan eomma memutuskan untuk menjodohkan kalian dengan anak dari teman appa dan eomma. Dan sesuai keputusan kami bersama..."

Waktu terasa berhenti saat Hangeng akan menyebutkan 1 nama diantara Tan bersaudara. Sebenarnya mereka tidak setuju dengan keputusan yang diambil appa eommanya. Bagaimanapun juga, semua ini terlalu cepat dan mereka merasa masih terlalu muda untuk hal perjodohan. Sampai akhirnya disebutkanlah sebuah nama.

"Yang akan dijodohkan pertama adalah Wookie" ucap Hangeng dengan berat.

"MWOO?!" seru Tan bersaudara dengan serentak.

TBC

Hai Readers! Maafkan author yang baru update sekarang. Setelah sekian lama. Ada beberapa kendala yang membuat fanfic ini lama untuk di update. Tapi semuanya sudah beres. O iya, karena sudah lama tidak update, maafkan jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama di fanfic ini ya. Author baru saja menemukan beberapa kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya. Jadi author minta tolong kepada semua readers untuk memberi kritik dan saran, serta memberitahu kesalahan yang ada. Simpel nya seperti nama keluarga Tan dan Kim. Di chapter sebelumnya ada tertulis, "Lee Donghae" yang seharusnya author ganti menjadi Kim Donghae karena ia adalah anak dari keluarga Kim di fanfic ini. Terima kasih readers yang sudah menunggu ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Our Love

Chapter VI

Cast : All Couple Super Junior

Especially : YeWook

Other:

KangTeuk

HanChul

HaeHyuk

KyuMin

SiBum

Zhoury

Shindong Other Cast

Caution : Uke as GenderSwitch

Genre : Romance, Family, Humor

Rated : T

Caution : Typo(s)

Happy Reading ~~

Cerita sebelumnya…

"Sepertinya ini sudah saatnya untuk appa dan eomma memberitahukan kalian"

Ucapan serius Hangeng membuat semua yang berada di ruang makan itu terdiam. Wookie yang baru saja akan memakan rotinya, harus menunda lapar sebentar.

"Appa tahu kalian semua sudah beranjak dewasa. Terutama Minnie yang sudah bekerja. Appa ingin kalian semua bahagia di kemudian hari. Minggu lalu, appa dan eomma memutuskan untuk menjodohkan kalian dengan anak dari teman appa dan eomma. Dan sesuai keputusan kami bersama..."

Waktu terasa berhenti saat Hangeng akan menyebutkan 1 nama diantara Tan bersaudara. Sebenarnya mereka tidak setuju dengan keputusan yang diambil appa eommanya. Bagaimanapun juga, semua ini terlalu cepat dan mereka merasa masih terlalu muda untuk hal perjodohan. Sampai akhirnya disebutkanlah sebuah nama.

"Yang akan dijodohkan pertama adalah Wookie" ucap Hangeng dengan berat.

"MWOO?!" seru Tan bersaudara dengan serentak.

Ryeowook Pov

Pemberitahuan macam apa ini?! Aku akan segera dijodohkan? Appa dan oemma pasti bercanda kan? Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana dengan kuliahku?

Banyak pertanyaan muncul dalam benakku. Perasaanku pagi ini terasa campur aduk. Aku tahu appa bukanlah tipikal orang yang senang bercanda tentang hal yang menyangkut anak-anaknya. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sampai appa bisa menjelaskan lebih detail mengenai hal ini.

"Maaf jika appa dan oemma terkesan mengambil langkah terlalu cepat. Tapi ini semua demi kebaikan kalian. Appa berharap kalian bisa mengerti keputusan yang telah kami ambil"

Sungguh keadaan seperti ini cukup membuatku tertekan. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mencintai orang yang belum pernah kutemui. Pupus sudah harapanku untuk bisa bersama Siwon oppa. Kulihat Minnie eonnie, Kibum dan Henry hanya mengangguk mengerti. Aku bingung mengapa mereka bisa semudah itu menerima keputusan appa.

"Oemma harus melihat siapa namja yang pergi bersama Hyukkie. Jika namja itu benar namjachingunya Hyukkie, maka oemma dan appa akan sulit memperkenalkan Hyukkie pada keluarga Kim" ucap oemma sembari menuangkan susu putih ke gelas yang sudah tertata rapi di atas meja.

Tanpa berniat untuk bicara aku pun segera menghabiskan roti selai cokelat yang ada di hadapanku dan cepat beranjak dari meja makan.

"Aku sudah selesai. Gomawo untuk makanannya. Aku pergi ke kampus dulu" pamitku. Aku pun menyambar tas selempang yang ada di sofa ruang tamu dan pergi ke pemberhentian bus.

"Aku masih tak habis pikir dengan appa oemmaku yang akan menjodohkanku. Itu tandanya aku tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan Siwon oppa, Min" sampai di kampus, aku langsung mengajak Taemin untuk ke kafetaria dan menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi.

"Menurutku kau jangan langsung menolak perjodohan ini. Setidaknya kau harus melihat siapa namja yang akan dijodohkan denganmu. Siapa tahu dia lebih tampan daripada Siwon oppa" balas Taemin dengan tersenyum.

"Benar juga sih. Kau tahu kan kalau aku itu bukan orang yang mudah menentang keinginan orang tua. Untukku orang tua itu segalanya. Maka dari itu aku sama sekali tidak berkomentar saat appa menjelaskannya tadi"

Kurasakan tangan kecil Taemin menyentuh pundakku. Ia memang sahabat yang paling bisa kuandalkan. Tempat bercerita yang paling menyenangkan dan juga tahu segala kelebihan dan kekuranganku.

Sesaat kulihat jam tanganku dan 5 menit lagi aku harus masuk kelas. Kami sama-sama beranjak dari kafetaria dan berjalan ke kelas bersama.

Siwon Pov

Melelahkan sekali mejadi ketua himpunan organisasi mahasiswa. Karena tugas ini aku harus berkeliling di kampus yang sangat luas hanya untuk mencari mahasiswa yang terlambat atau membolos. Kegiatan pagi yang sangat membosankan. Bersabarlah tinggal 3 bulan lagi kau akan terbebas dari tugas-tugas ini. Ya karena aku akan digantikan oleh ketua himpunan yang baru.

"Hey! Kau mau kemana? Tinggal beberapa menit lagi kelas akan dimulai!"

"E-eh, saya mau pergi ke toilet sebentar. Boleh ya, Siwon-ssi?"

"Masuk dulu ke kelas. Kau harus ijin pada dosen yang akan mengajar. Cepat kau masuk ke kelas sebelum kucatat dalam pelanggaran, Chanyeol!"

Hampir saja penglihatanku luput dari gerak-geriknya yang tampak seperti ingin membolos. Aku pun kembali memperhatikan sekelilingku yang mulai sepi karena banyak yang sudah masuk kelas. Tanpa sengaja kulihat dua orang yeoja berjalan beriringan dari arah kafetaria.

"Ryeowook-ah!" panggilku langsung.

Yeoja itu pun seketika menoleh saat kupanggil namanya.

"Ada apa, oppa? Oppa memanggilku?" tanyanya lagi.

Sebelum aku mulai bertanya kulihat yeoja disebelahnya berjalan pelan meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"Wookie, aku duluan ya!" pamitnya lalu disambut anggukan Wookie.

Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu penting menurutku. Semoga apa yang aku tanyakan bisa menambah informasi dari kegalauanku akhir-akhir ini.

"Kemarin saat aku mengembalikan buku catatanmu, siapa yeoja kecil yang membukakan pagar untukku?"

Yeoja di depanku terlihat berpikir sejenak dan menatapku heran.

"Ohh itu Tan Kibum. Dongsaengku yang paling manis. Kemarin aku yang menyuruhnya untuk membuka pagar. Ternyata oppa yang datang" jelas Ryeowook.

'Jadi namanya Tan Kibum? Nama yang cantik sama seperti orangnya' ucapku dalam hati. Aku jadi teringat kembali wajahnya dan tersenyum membayangkan senyumannya.

"Hallo? Siwon oppa? Apa aku sudah boleh masuk kelas sekarang?"

Tiba-tiba aku pun tersadar kembali setelah Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya beberapa kali tepat di depan wajahku. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun aku mengangguk mengiyakan pamitannya.

Author Pov

Beralih ke lab kimia di Inha University. Lagi-lagi kita melihat ada dua sejoli yang sama-sama sedang belajar. Walaupun kemarin sudah terbebas dari hukuman, tetap saja Kwon sonsae meminta Donghae untuk mengajari Eunhyuk karena kurang yakin akan kemampuannya. Kesempatan ini memang yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh namja yang dipanggil ikan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk, pulang kampus kita makan es krim yuk!"

"Boleh aja. Jujur aku sudah bosan dengan tugas-tugas tidak jelas dari Kwon sonsae itu. Kemarin kan sudah selesai. Malah ditambah lagi. Hufftt" celoteh Eunhyuk.

"Hahaha gwaenchanayo, Kwon sonsae itu baik mau memberikanmu tugas seperti ini. Di kampusku kalau nilaimu sudah jelek pasti akan susah untuk meminta nilai tambahan" jelas Donghae sembari tertawa.

"Woaah pantas saja kau pintar sekali ya! Nilaimu tidak pernah ada yang jelek?"

"Ada sih waktu itu belajar tentang Bioinformatika. Aku dapat A- dipelajaran itu"

Mulut Eunhyuk kini terbuka lebar luar biasa mendengar penuturan namja di sampingnya ini.

"Bioinformatika memang susah, Hae. Aku saja dapat E di materi itu. Untung saja materi itu tidak ada dalam ujian nanti"

Tiba-tiba Donghae mengusap kepala Eunhyuk lembut sambil tersenyum. Ia melihat sosok Eunhyuk yang lucu seperti anak kecil saat mengeluh, walaupun mereka seumuran. Belum seminggu mereka berkenalan, Donghae dan Eunhyuk sama-sama merasa nyaman saat mereka berdua. Layaknya seorang saudara dekat yang sudah lama tidak bertemu kini bertemu kembali lagi.

"Ya memang tidak ada dalam ujian, tapi tetap saja kau harus mengerti. Sudah resiko kau masuk ke jurusan ini" Donghae tersenyum lagi dan ia masih mengelus kepala Eunhyuk.

DEG

Entah sejak kapan Eunhyuk merasa kehadiran Donghae yang baru dikenalnya menjadi sangat berharga. Ia tahu bahwa awalnya ia tidak menyukai kehadiran namja ikan itu. Tapi semakin lama ia semakin menyadari bahwa namja ini berbeda dari namja lain.

Sungmin Pov

Wiki Café.

"Selamat datang di Wiki Café !"

"Aku mau pesan segelas Matchalatte extra green tea"

"2000 won. Apa anda mau memesan makanan juga?"

"Boleh. Aku ingin Choco Lava"

"Baik. Jadi 2800 won untuk semuanya. Terima kasih, silahkan duduk"

Pelanggan pertama di hari ini. Ya sekali-kali aku turun tangan menjadi kasir. Itu semua karena Tiffany absen tidak masuk karena sakit. Hari ini aku ditemani Taeyeon yang berjaga di pantry dan Sooyoung di pastry. Mereka bertiga adalah sahabatku. Sejak masih sekolah kita pernah bermimpi untuk memiliki café bersama. Tentu dengan keahlian masing-masing. Aku lebih condong pada bagian marketing, Tiffany bagian hitung menghitung, Taeyeon menjadi barista dan Sooyoung sebagai koki di bagian cake.

Kami pun sama-sama untuk tidak melanjutkan kuliah demi membuka café ini. Karena kebaikan appa yang rela mencarikan kami ruko murah untuk dijadikan café yang tidak sia-sia akhirnya berdiri hampir satu tahun ini. Aku sebagai anak tertua di keluarga Tan, lebih berpikir terhadap karir nyata daripada pendidikan. Beruntung aku memiliki orang tua dan teman-teman yang sama bisa mengerti tentang keputusanku ini.

"Minnie, Matchalatte nya hot atau ice?" tanya Taeyeon.

"Ya ampun aku lupa bertanya pada ahjumma itu. Sebentar ne?" balasku pada Taeyeon. Aku pun berjalan pelan menghampiri ahjumma yang tadi memesan matchalatte dan choco lava.

"Permisi ahjumma, mian aku saya lupa bertanya. Ahjumma ingin hot matchalatte atau ice matchalatte?"

"Gwaenchanayo gadis manis. Aku ingin ice matchalatte" ucap ahjumma itu disertai dengan senyuman. Sungguh dia tidak terlihat seperti ahjumma jika dilihat dari penampilannya. Hanya saja dari cara berbicaranya tampak seperti yeoja yang sedang berbicara kepada anaknya.

"Baiklah ahjumma, sebentar lagi akan saya antarkan" balasku dengan sopan. Aku pun kembali berjalan ke kasir dan memberitahu Taeyeon tentang pesanan itu. Tidak sampai 10 menit, minuman dan makanan yang dipesan sudah jadi dan aku memutuskan untuk mengantarkannya sendiri.

Sudah lama aku tidak menjadi kasir dan waitress, karena itu aku agak sedikit gugup mengantarkan pesanan. Berjalan sangat pelan demi makanan dan minumannya tidak tumpah. Kulihat ahjumma itu masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Akhirnya aku berhasil menaruh pesanannya dengan rapi di atas meja.

"Kamsahamnida"

"Ne cheonman-yo , ahjumma" yeoja yang baik. Sangat baik menurutku. Bahkan oemmaku saja tidak bisa tersenyum seperti itu saat bertemu dengan orang baru yang dikenalnya.

"Umm, duduklah disini sebentar. Temani aku mengobrol, Sungminnie" tiba-tiba ahjumma itu memanggilku. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku? Oh iya! Aigo aku lupa kalau aku menggunakan nametag tepat di apron hitamku. Aku pun menoleh sejenak dan mengiyakan permintaan ahjumma itu.

"Tidak usah sungkan. Kau anak yang baik. Panggil aku Teukkie ahjumma, ne?" ia pun menginterupsi pikiranku sejenak sambil menyesap matchalatte yang tadi kuantarkan padanya.

"Bagaimana apakah ice matchalattenya enak, ahjumma?" tanyaku. Ia hanya membalas pertanyaanku dengan mengacungkan dua jempol. Syukurlah ia menyukainya walaupun itu bukan buatanku.

"Kapan-kapan kau ke rumahku ne? aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada anak-anakku"

"Serius ahjumma? Apa tidak akan apa-apa?"

"Ne aku serius. Ini nomor teleponku dan alamat rumahku. Kapan ada waktu kosong?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. Mengapa aku langsung mengiyakan ajakan Teukkie ahjumma? Simple saja bahwa aku berpikir anak-anaknya akan memiliki sifat sebaik oemmanya. Aku jadi kelewat penasaran akan hal ini. Aku mencoba mengingat jadwalku beberapa hari ke depan.

"Aku bisa ke rumah ahjumma Jumat pagi. Kebetulan setiap hari Jumat café buka lebih siang"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau boleh kembali bekerja. Hwaiting!" ucapnya lembut sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah, permisi Teukkie ahjumma" Aku pun kembali menuju kasir dan membalas senyumannya.

Author Pov

Kembali lagi ke Inha University. Semua orang terlihat berhamburan dari kelas dan berlari menuju kafetaria. Di kelas seni musik ada 2 yeoja yang sedang asyik mengobrol. Siapalagi kalau bukan Ryeowook dan Taemin. Mereka memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di kelas karena mereka tahu ini jamnya kafetaria penuh sesak.

" _By the way_ , tadi kamu ngobrol apa aja sama Siwon oppa? Beruntung sekali aku sampai iri" goda Taemin pada sahabatnya itu.

"Senang sih, Min walaupun memang pertama kalinya Siwon oppa memanggilku untuk mengobrol berdua seperti itu. Tapi dia malah menanyakan soal Kibum"

"Kibum adikmu? Hahaha jangan khawatir, Wookie. Siapa tahu emang Siwon oppa ingin mengenal keluargamu satu persatu" hibur Taemin lagi. Sahabat Wookie satu ini benar-benar sangat perhatian.

"Iya semoga begitu. Siwon oppa seperti penasaran sekali tentang Kibummie" lirih Ryeowook.

"Sudahlah kau tidak perlu kepikiran seperti itu" balasnya lagi.

"Oh iya akhir-akhir ini aku mendapat sebuah pesan dari seorang namja" lanjut Ryeowook sembari menutup buku partitur musiknya ke dalam tas.

"Hah? Nugu?"

"Namanya Jerome Kim dari Jepang. Aku tidak mengenalnya tapi saat kutanya darimana ia mendapatkan nomor teleponku, dia bilang aku harus menunggu 2 minggu dari sekarang" jelasnya.

Taemin melihat Ryeowook menghela napas berat. Siapa namja itu? Apa dia akan berbuat macam-macam pada Wookie?

"Saat hari itu datang, kau harus menemaniku menemuinya, Min. Jujur aku takut. Aku pun belum membalas pesan terakhirnya"

"Tenang saja aku pasti akan menemanimu. Lagipula apa sebuah keharusan kau bertemu dengannya?"

Ada benarnya juga perkataan Taemin itu. Apa harus ia bertemu dengan namja misterius itu? Tapi bukan Ryeowook namanya kalau tidak penasaran. Kalau ia tidak menemui namja itu, pasti namja itu akan terus mengiriminya pesan atau mengganggu hidupnya. Ia pun masih ragu untuk memberitahu soal namja ini pada appa dan oemmanya. Orang tuanya pasti lebih khawatir dan bisa-bisa Heechul oemma tidak mengijinkannya menggunakan ponsel lagi.

"Apa kau sudah cek SNS nya? Siapa tahu ada namanya di SNS" lanjut Taemin secara tiba-tiba.

"Ide bagus, Min! aku akan mencari orangnya" ungkap Ryeowook semangat sembari merogoh saku jeansnya untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya.

Eunhyuk Pov

Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan gontai masuk ke ruang Kwon sonsaenim. Otakku sudah panas melihat soal-soal yang tidak ada habisnya. Ini harus jadi yang terakhir. Sungguh aku pun tidak ingin merepotkan Donghae yang datang terus ke kampus demi membantuku menyelesaikan materi ini. Banyak sekali yeoja yang sedang duduk di lorong sambil melihat kearah Donghae. Mereka berteriak dan tidak sedikit yang memanggil namanya.

"Kyaa tampan sekali!"

"Jadilah milikku oppa!"

"Itu si Kim Donghae yang tampan itu!"

Aku sedikit tak suka mendengarnya. Mereka mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Donghae. Tapi ia sama sekali terlihat tidak tertarik menanggapi yeoja-yeoja itu. Memang namja ini sungguh berbeda. Aku sibuk megumpat tidak jelas melihat yeoja yang bahkan mengekori kami sedari tadi. Tiba-tiba aku terpeleset.

"AIGO! Appo" ucapku sambil mengelus pantatku yang mendarat sempurna di lantai.

"Hati-hati nona, lantai ini sedang di pel" ucap cleaning service yang sedang mengepel.

Donghae yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya, kulihat langsung menjulurkan tangannya membantuku untuk bangun. Rasa sakit tidak sebanding dengan rasa malu. Yeoja yang sedari tadi mengekori kami mentertawakanku.

"Hyuk pasti kau sedang melamun ya sampai terpeleset? Untung saja kertas-kertas tugas itu tidak sampai berantakan juga" seru Donghae yang lebih mementingkan kertas tugas dibandingkan aku yang harus menahan malu sekarang.

"Jadi kau lebih mementingkan kertas tugas ku, Hae?"

"Bukan begitu, Hyuk. Karena lantai basah, jangan sampai kertas tugasmu berceceran. Memangnya kau ingin mengerjakan ulang semuanya?"

CHA!

Benar juga si namja ikan ini. Aku hanya tertawa kecil sembari menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Anehnya aku malah sibuk mengumpat tidak jelas tentang yeoja-yeoja itu, akibatnya aku sendiri yang terjatuh dan malu.

"Sini kubawakan kertas tugasmu. Jangan melamun, ne?" Donghae pun mengambil tumpukan kertas tugasku. Saat itu juga para yeoja di belakang kami berteriak lagi.

"Kyaa namja yang sangat pengertian!"

"Menyenangkan sekali jika jadi yeojachingunya!"

Memang Donghae namja yang peka. Benar sekali pasti beruntung jika ada yeoja yang menjadi yeojachingunya. Aku pun tersenyum kecil melihatnya berjalan lebih cepat di depanku. Sayang sekali ia bukan mahasiswa di kampus ini. Akhirnya kami pun sampai di ruang Kwon sonsae tanpa ada yang berbica satu patah katapun. Kulihat Kwon sonsae yang sedang membaca buku tebal menurunkan bukunya dan melepas kacamata bacanya saat melihat kami.

"Tan HyukJae. Apa semua tugasmu selesai?" satu pertanyaan langsung ditanyakan kepadaku.

"Sudah sonsaenim. Ini semua berkat bantuan Kim Donghae yang sudah membantuku seharian ini" balasku jujur sambil melihat kearah Donghae yang sedang tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kurasa ini tugas terakhirmu karena kuyakin kau pasti sudah mengerti"

"Kamsahamnida Kwon sonsae. Gomawo Kim Donghae atas bantuannya" Keduanya hanya membalas dengan anggukan. Tiba-tiba Kwon sonsae menyodorkan selembar kertas kepada Donghae. Aku sungguh penasaran tentang isi kertas itu. Donghae hanya membacanya sekilas dan mengambil sebuah bolpoint di meja Kwon sonsae.

"Kau yakin tidak akan membaca regulasinya terlebih dahulu?" ujar Kwon sonsae bingung.

"Tidak perlu. Semalam aku sudah membicarakannya dengan appa dan oemmaku mengenai kepindahanku ini. Kebetulan di jurusan teknologi informasi aku memiliki seorang dongsaeng yang menjadi ketua himpunan mahasiswa disini" Ia pun langsung menandatangani kertas itu dan menyerahkannya kembali pada Kwon Sonsae.

"Baiklah Donghae-ssi. Senang bisa melihat kau berada di Inha University. Tentunya kau akan satu kelas dengan Tan HyukJae di semester ini. Sekali lagi selamat datang" sambut Kwon sonsae sembari menjabat tangan Donghae.

Aku yang berada tepat di samping Donghae masih kebingungan mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh dua orang namja dihadapanku. Apa ia akan menjadi mahasiswa tetap disini? Satu kelas denganku? Layaknya sebuah mimpi di siang bolong.

"Hyuk, kau melamun lagi ya? Kajja kita keluar dari sini" ia menepuk punggungku pelan dan aku hanya mengangguk menurut dan mengikutinya.

"Kami permisi dulu Kwon sonsae" pamit Donghae dan aku pun ikut mengucapkan hal yang sama.

"Serius kau akan pindah dari Myongji University? Padahal kampusmu jauh lebih bagus dari kampus ini"

"Hahaha untuk apa kita berada di kampus yang bagus dengan banyak prestasi tapi kita sulit memiliki teman? Dari awal aku masuk sampai sekarang aku mengundurkan diri, taka da satupun orang yang menjadi temanku disana. Hanya saja banyak yeoja yang mengikutiku tapi aku tidak tertarik" jelasnya lagi-lagi sambil tertawa. Memang tidak aneh namja seperti Donghae di'gila'i banyak yeoja. Kemanapun ia pergi pasti ada minimal satu yeoja yang memuji ketampanannya. Bahkan sekarang kami di kafetaria pun masih ada para yeoja dari kejauhan yang ingin melihat Donghae.

Kok tiba-tiba aku bisa mengatakan kalau dia namja yang tampan?

Author Pov

Sekarang kita berkunjung ke Neul Param School. Tempat dimana Kibum dan Henry bersekolah. Tahun ini adalah tahun-tahun dimana banyak teman seangkatan Kibum yang akan merayakan _sweet seventeen_. Yuri dan Seohyun berbondong menghampiri Kibum yang kini sedang duduk tenang dipojok kelas dekat jendela sembari melihat keluar jendela.

"Hei Bummie! Dengar-dengar si Jessica akan mengadakan ulang tahun di Signiel Hotel" ucap Yuri sedikit berbisik karena orang yang sedang dibicarakannya sedang duduk membagi-bagikan undangan ulang tahun di depan kelas.

"Ada yang bilang juga kalau dia bakal undang artis di ulang tahunnya. Disebut-sebut kalau ulang tahunnya akan menjadi pesta terbesar selama 3 tahun terakhir" lanjut Seohyun. Kibum hanya menatap kedua sahabatnya ini sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kira-kira kita diundang gak ya?" tanya Yuri lagi.

"Menurutku pasti diundang sih karena dia mengundang hampir seluruh angkatan" balas Seohyun.

Mereka pun tiba-tiba terdiam saat objek yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan menghampiri mereka.

"Hai Bummie, Yuri dan Seohyun!" sapanya dengan ramah.

"Ini undangan untuk kalian. Masing-masing satu. Datang ya dan tidak perlu membawa hadiah kok! Mian aku tidak memberi nama di undangannya karena banyak sekali orang, tapi simpanlah nomor itu untuk _doorprize_ ya! Bye!" lanjutnya singkat dan langsung pergi lagi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Mereka membaca sekilas isi dari undangan itu. Dan mereka sama-sama terkejut melihatnya.

"HAH?! SONG JOONG KI DAN GONG YOO JADI MC NYA?!" mereka bertiga tampak berteriak senang saat setelah membaca undangan tersebut. Ya tidak aneh jika dua actor yang sedang naik daun itu bisa menjadi MC di ulang tahun Jessica. Secara Jessica anak orang kaya pemilik handphone ternama di seantero Korea Selatan.

"Ini sih aku pasti datang ya! Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan idolaku walaupun hanya di ulang tahun orang lain" seru Seohyun dengan semangat.

"Kalau kau bagaimana Bummie? Apa kau akan datang?"

"Aku belum tahu. Hari itu aku akan _fitting_ baju untuk ulang tahunku. Aku belum tahu jam berapa aku akan pergi _fitting_. Oemmaku pergi bekerja pagi sampai sore. Bisa jadi aku _fitting_ sore" lirih Kibum. Ia juga ingin pergi ke ulang tahun Jessica untuk melihat Song Joong Ki, aktor favoritnya itu. Tapi mengingat sebulan lagi ia juga akan berulang tahun. Oemmanya telah menjanjikan akan membawa Kibum untuk _fitting dress_ ulang tahun minggu ini tepat di hari ulang tahun Jessica.

"Sebaiknya kau bicarakan dulu pada oemma-mu. Aku yakin pasti dia mengerti dan mengundur waktunya demi kau" saran Yuri pelan.

"Iya benar, oemma-mu kan sangat menyayangimu, Bummie! Pasti ia akan mengabulkan apa yang kau minta" lanjut Seohyun menghibur.

Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali melihat keluar jendela. Dalam otaknya sekarang ia sedang merencanakan pesta di hari ulang tahunnya. Walaupun tidak akan sebesar Jessica.

Yesung Pov

Hari ini Ryeowook tak kunjung membalas pesanku. Apa aku terkesan sebagai namja penguntit dengan membuat dirinya penasaran? Apa dua minggu mendatang ia akan menemuiku? Aku merasa sedikit tidak yakin. Apa aku harus mengirimi pesan kepadanya dan menjelaskan siapa aku. Rasa bosan sungguh menggangguku saat ini. Aku hanya terduduk di depan grand piano yang ada di aula kampusku. Walaupun aku senang mencuri waktu bermain piano saat aula sepi, tapi kali ini aku benar-benar bosan. Aku masih menginginkan libur dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Tiba-tiba dalam benaku terlintas sebuah ide yang menurutku akan sangat bagus kupersembahkan pada yeoja special yang akan kutemui.

Mulailah jari-jariku menari diatas grand piano tanpa henti. Setelah itu aku menulis lirik dan notasi lagu tersebut. Saat aku bertemu dengannya nanti, aku akan menyanyikan lagu ini khusus untuk dirinya seorang.

KRIEKK!

"Siapa disana?" tanyaku dengan lantang saat melihat pintu aula terbuka lebar. Karena lampu hanya dinyalakan di panggung, aku tidak dapat melihat siapa yang datang karena gelap.

"Mianhae sunbae! Kami mau berlatih untuk lomba sekarang. Bisakah kami memakai aula ini sebentar?"

"Ah ne, silahkan saja. Masuklah kemari" balasku lagi sembari mengisyaratkan masuk.

Kulihat Ailee berlari kecil kearah panggung dan diikuti oleh teman satu bandnya Jihyun, Junsu, dan Zico. Kudengar mereka memang akan pergi berlomba di Hanami Festival dua hari lagi. Aku pun beranjak dari grand piano yang baru saja kumainkan dan mengambil kertas partitur lagu yang sudah kutulis. Tanpa berkata apapun aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang aula dan membiarkan mereka berlatih.

TBC

Waa mian readers author lama sekali updatenya. Karena sempat lupa passwordnya. Akhirnya akun author kembali lagi. Terima kasih telah membaca dan menunggu fanfic yang gak jelas ini author gak tahu apa masih ada readers yang menunggu karena sudah 1 tahun lebih akun ini tidak aktif. Tapi author banyak-banyak terima kasih kepada readers yang setia mengirimi review berisi kritik dan saran yang halus. Author berjanji akan memperbaikinya. Inilah chapter 6 yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu. Author memutuskan untuk tidak membuat fanfic lain selain fanfic ini. Banyak yang sudah aku ralat dan ganti kesalahan-kesalahan yang ada di chapter sebelumnya. Terima kasih untuk readers yang author tidak bisa sebutkan satu persatu. Nantikan chapter 7 nya ya!


End file.
